Orinoco (Rayman)
Disney and Sega's video-game spoof of upcoming Ubisoft video-games of the Rayman Trilogy. Cast: *Rayman - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Houdini the Magician - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Betilla the Fairy - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Bzzit - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Electoons - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Tarayzan - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Musician - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Joe - Pingu *Mr. Dark - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Antitoons - Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Moskito - Taz Mania (Looney Tunes) *Livingstones - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Hunters - Malifecenet's Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) *Dark Rayman - Cairngorm MacWomble the Terrible (The Wombles) *Mr. Sax - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Mr. Stone - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Space Mama - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Mr. Skops - Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Globox - Wellington (The Wombles) *Murfy - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Globox Children - Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes), Elliot (Pete's Dragon), and Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Teensies - Oh (Home), Justin, Squidgy (Justin Time), Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *The Robo Pirates - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants), Olaf (Frozen), and Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Ly the Fairy - Nellie (Nellie the Elephant) *Admiral Razorbeard - Air Toad Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Razorbeard's Lackey - Tantor (Tarzan) *Ninjaws - Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) *The Zombie Chickens - Professor Z (Cars 2) and The Rabbits (Wallace and Gromit) *Axel - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Polokus - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Clark - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Uglette - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Ssssam the Snake - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Jano - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Carmen the Whale - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Foutch - Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Grolem 13 - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *The Robot Dinosaur - Malifecent the Dragon (Sleeping Beauty) *Hardrox - Igor (Count Duckula) *Bembette - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Cookie - Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *LacMac - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Betina - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Flips - Thumbelina (Thumbelina) *Inspector Grub - King Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Grub's Girlfriend - Scylla (Hugo the Troll) *The Great Rigatoni - Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Tily - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Razorwife - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Evil Globox - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Globette - Frankie (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Henchman 800 - Dick Dastardly (Dastardly and Muttley) *Hunchman 1000 - Muttley (Dastardly and Muttley) *Ernest the Engine Cart as Otto Psi *Stevie the Steam Train as Romeo Patti *Woody Woodpecker as Gonzo *Koala Kong as Andre *Nazis as The Dark Lums *The Beagle Boys as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Merlock as Count Razoff *Magica DeSpell as Begoniax *The Elementals as The Knaarens *Captain Hook as Reflux the Knaaren *Rabbids - The Muppets Characters *Photographer - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *The Bubble Dreamer - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Ales Mansay - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Big Mama - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Barbara - Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) *Rabbids - The Muppets Characters *Toad - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Minotaurs - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Movies Spoofs *Orinoco 1 *Orinoco Brain Games *Orinoco 2: The Great Escape/Orinoco 2: Revolution (Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation 2) *Orinoco the Animated Series *Orinoco Arena/Orinoco M/Orinoco Rush *Orinoco 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Orinoco: Ravin Muppets *Orinoco: Ravin Muppets 2 *Orinoco: Ravin Muppets TV Party *Orinoco Origins *Orinoco Legends *Orinoco Adventures Gallery (Trains) (Orinoco 1) Keighley and Worth Valley Railway It's-Bellerophon-910428-NH.jpg|Bellephrone No-41241-680629-RL1.jpg|No. 41241 and No. 72 No 47279 Ingrow West stn.jpg|No. 47279 No-1181-RL.jpg|No. 118 No-43924-1707282-ck.jpg|No. 43924 No 2345 (D0226) 'Vulcan' Vulcan Foundry 0-6-0DE-L.jpg|Vulcan R2151-HWR_3341501_Qty1_1.jpg|No. 68077 GWR Class 5700 No 7752 Pannier (8062226267).jpg|No. 7752 No-31-8702151-NH.jpg|Hamburg No. 31 No-5820-1602261-PLa.jpg|Big Jim (Orinoco 2: Revolution) North Norfolk Railway thomas-on-his-way-from.jpg|Thomas No39814097820_f836129c2b_b.jpg|No. 76084 and Black Prince No. 92203 6435.jpg|Ajax No. 6435 No25675925745_9166797f2e_b.jpg|Countess of Warwick - 1700 Wissington No16561234442_21e3b919fa_b.jpg|No. 8572 and No. 7564 No 1744.jpg|No. 1744 No-1982-spaval_0.jpeg|Ring Haw No. 1982 LNER_B1_1306_'Mayflower'_at_Doncaster_Works.JPG|Mayflower No. 1306 H-142-46-Low.jpg|No. 985 The_Black_Five_44767_George_Stevenson_-_geograph.org.uk_-_1897362.jpg|George Stephenson No. 44767 (Orinoco 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD) Thomas and Friends Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck SkarloeyCGIpromo.png|Skarloey Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas Casey Jr. Disney casey junior by 736berkshire (1).jpg|Casey Jr. Johnny.png|Johnny Toots (with a face).png|Toots More Thomas and Friends Daisy(episode)15.png|Daisy DayoftheDieselsTrailer8.jpg|Diesel 10 MainDieselCGI.png|Devious Diesel Real Life No6987.jpg|Class 73 P9160749.jpg|Deltic American No514WWG88D0L.jpg|4-6-2 (Orinoco Origins) Ffestiniog Railway Postcard-Linda-and-Blanche-Festiniog-Railway.jpg|Linda and Blanche No-20160210-princesskings-w500.jpg|Princess No28.jpg|Little Wonder No-198810-meltal-w1000.jpg|Living Thomson and Merddin Emrys No0743de2b663bacab30975de2069723c5.jpg|Prince It'sDJIYst8XkAA0pav.jpg|Mountaineer Category:Disney and Sega Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures